Better Than This
by Archer800
Summary: Austin is at a concert and is anxious for the first time ever. Because he's doesn't want to miss the most special moment of his life. Probably a bad summary ONE-SHOT Lots of Fluffiness :) Please read and review!


**A/N: Another One-shot about Austin and Ally. It's a partial songfic. I apologize for any punctuation/grammar/spelling errors I make.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

Austin watched TV from the table, wolfing down syrupy pancakes. Except he wasn't at his house and it wasn't his TV. He was on a bus, at the small table, watching a small flat screen mounted on the wall in front of him. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were weary and droopy, and he looked like crap. Really tired crap. No, he wasn't on tour. He was on his way to Orlando to preform a concert. Just a random, 5:00 pm concert. Sometimes he didn't know why Trish planned the things she did. But hey, she's had so many jobs, she had to of picked up something, right? Right? He tried to ignore the fact that she had also lost many, (And He meant many) jobs. His anxiety levels were off the charts and he had hardly slept in weeks.

So, he'd tried to drown his outrageous worries in none other than syrup. And pancakes, of course.

He chewed more slowly, not really registering what he was seeing on the bright screen. "Auuussttiiiiiinnn!" called a fake falsetto voice. Austin turned around to look at the doorway that led to the bunks. There stood Austin's cheerful, strangely random best friend, Dez. "Hey." Austin mumbled and returned to his eating. Dez walked over and sat in front of Austin. "Hey, you seem kind of out of it. Usually you're pumped to perform."

Dez said worriedly, his eyes scrunching up, as he studied Austin's tired face. "Well, there's just too much going on right now. This random show has thrown me off schedule and I had to leave Ally behind." Austin explained, as he rubbed the golden ring on his left hand. He seemed to do that whenever he got nervous or worried. "And I'm not exactly happy with Trish for her timing." Austin muttered. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" A loud voice called from the bunks. "GOOD! I WAS TRYING!" Austin snapped back. Dez grabbed Austin's shoulders. "Dude don't worry. Ally's got everything under control back at Miami. She is going to be alright."

He assured Austin, shaking his shoulders a bit to emphasize. Austin gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't argue anymore. He simply picked up his plate and set it on the small counter. He left the room, heading for the bathroom, pulling out his cellphone on the way. Dez gasped when Austin left the room. Austin hadn't eaten all of his pancakes. Austin must be seriously worried.

"AUSTIN! QUITE LAGGING AND START DRAGGING YOUR SORRY BUTT TO GET READY! WE'LL BE IN ORLANDO IN A FEW MINTUES!" Trish yelled for the third time. "Im coming." Austin said and he attempted to get out of his bed. Instead, he landed on the floor with a thud. "Oww." He muttered, rubbing his head. He got up and changed his clothes. He walked out and was met by Dez and Trish. "We've got about ten minutes until we hit Orlando. Austin, please tell me you'll be fully awake and ready to perform by 5:00 pm?" Trish said, a little more calmly than she had earlier. Austin scratched the back of his head. "…Yeah…I guess…" He mumbled, sitting down at the table. Trish's eyes softened as Austin ran a hand through his hair. "Everything's gonna be fine, Austin." She reassured him. Dez nodded. "Dude, have faith." He said, making that weird bird in flight sign. "Yeah." Austin replied. Trish and Dez looked at each other uncertainly and gave Austin some space. They walked up towards the front of the bus to talk to Jimmy.

Austin couldn't help but look out the window and think about his beautiful, brown-eyed, song-writing, wife was doing now.

Austin looked at himself in the mirror. He had fixed his unruly hair, the blond strands glistening in the light. He'd brushed his teeth, after taking a shower, and had changed into performing clothes. His eyes still had slight bags under them, but it was most likely no one would notice them from the bright lights on stage. Austin pulled out his cellphone.

4:45.

He dialed the familiar number, the one etched into his brain. And it rang a few times, his heart beating faster each time the ring sounded. Then her soft voice answered. "Hey, Austin."

Austin breathed out, letting his heart rate slow down. "Hey, Allycat." It always relaxed him to hear her voice. "The show's starting soon isn't it?" Ally asked. Austin nodded. "I can't hear nodding, Austin." She said, as of she was there with him. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How bout' you?" Austin asked, concerned. "I'm okay. Dad's helping out a lot, which I guess surprised me. Your mom also called. I'm going to be okay, honey, don't worry." She said reassuringly. Austin sighed into the phone. "I know. I just want to be at home, with you. Helping you. Making you comfortable. Taking care of you. Not at a random concert three hours away." Austin said, looking back into the mirror. "I'll see you tomorrow Austin. Three hours isn't that long." Ally said softly. "It is if something happens…" Austin trailed off. "We'll be absolutely fine. Would you feel better if I invited your mom over?" Ally suggested. Austin nodded again, only to remember she couldn't see him. "Yeah, I guess it probably would help." He admitted, rubbing his ring again.

"Okay. And I appreciate your concern, Austin. I really do. Just don't worry, too much at least? I want you to be awake while performing." Ally said, almost like she was pleading. Austin didn't want to stress her out, so he replied, "Yeah. I'll FaceTime you when the show's over."

Ally let out a sigh on the other line. "Yes, that sounds good."

Austin suddenly remembered something. "Text if anything happens, okay? Even if its the midfle of the show." he pressed. "Yeah, I will. I have to go. I'm really hungry. Goodnight, Austin." She whispered. He didn't want to hang up, but the show started in ten minutes and he needed to help set up. "Goodnight, baby." he replied softly. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The line was hung up and for a moment Austin stood there listening to the beeping. Then he shut his phone and without thinking, set it on the dresser. He exited the dressing room and went to help set up for his performance.

Bright lights blinded Austin for a moment. Speakers blared and the crowd cheered crazily. Austin felt an adrenaline rush, but not as great of one as he normally gets. But being stage was going to help reduce his anxiety. He tried to focus on anything else around him. "Are you ready to rock, Orlando?" He said, his mic making his voice boom. Thousands of screams and calls answered him and he started his concert. The first song he got through was called "What we're About". He went into his second song, "Can You Feel it?" and finished it. He then sang "Billion Hits" and "Stuck On You." He was starting to get really sweaty from the dancing and the bright stage lights. He got off stage quickly to change clothes and he ran to his dressing room. It was 5:30 exactly. He changed fast and bumped the dresser. His cell fell from the stand and he reached down to pick it up. He unlocked it and looked at the screen. He stood there, paralyzed at what he was looking at.

Suddenly the door burst open. "AUSTIN, GET YOUR BUTT ON-" Trish yelled as she walked in, but stopped short. Dez ran into her from behind and she glared at him. Trish noticed Austin's face, which was full of excitement, fear, and worry, staring at the screen of his phone. He looked over at them slowly, turning the phone as he did so. A couple messages showed on the screen. Two missed calls and five new messages all from one person.

"Oh hey Austin, you have a few missed calls and texts on your phone." Dez pointed out, that foolish grin on his face. He hasn't changed much. Trish elbowed him, without so much as a glance. "I…I…have to leave. I gotta go, 'now'." Austin demanded, stuttering a bit. He picked up his jacket hanging on his chair and shouldered his backpack. "But, Austin, you can't just-" Trish stopped after looking at Austin's face. His eyebrows were low and his face hard with fierce determination. "I'm leaving and that's that. Now will you guys help me sneak out?"

Trish gestured for Austin and Dez to follow her. They were backstage and slowly making their way to the coach bus. Austin could hear the yells of his fans, angry and curious. He silently apologized, but he had to go. He wasn't going to cave in this time.

"Quick, hide!"

Trish's warning almost came too late. Austin ducked behind a storage truck. Trish hid too, but Dez was left standing outside with Jimmy. "Oh fantastic." Trish muttered under her breath. Austin heard Jimmy's deep, angry voice. "Dez, where in the world is Austin?" Dez laughed. "Pshh, uh, duh. He's in Orlando, silly." Dez answered confidently, placing his hands on his hips. Jimmy breathed out slowly, trying hard not to knock this idiot out cold. "What I mean is, why isn't he on stage?" he rephrased. "Oohhhhhhh. I don't know." Dez replied, sounding actually reliable. "Forget it, Dez. I'll find him myself. And when I do, he's not going to be very happy." Jimmy growled, shoving past Dez and completely passing Austin and Trish's hiding spot. "Dez…" Trish started in a dangerous voice, but obviously thought better of it. "Come on."

They reached the coach bus and climbed inside. Trish pulled the keys out of her pocket and started it up. They quickly drove away and onto the highway. The next three hours were the longest of Austin's entire life. When they got caught in traffic, he slammed his hands against the window and muttered things under his breath. When they got into smooth running traffic, he breathed out slowly and twisted the ring on his finger, then would run shaky hand through his ruffled hair. He had already called Ally's dad and talked to his own mother and they both told him Ally was already in the hospital. His mother told him that Ally had started the early stages yesterday, but hadn't told him because she didn't want to prevent him from going to his concert. He wasn't mad at her, just a little upset that he even left in the first place, especially with the condition Ally was in. Trish glanced at him sympathetically, then looked back at the road. Dez came to the front and sat between the two seats, after patting Austin's shoulder in a reassuring way. But Austin was in his own little world, staring out the window, shakily twisting his wedding ring. He hardly noticed his phone buzz in his pocket. 1) Because it wasn't Ally calling; he was sure of that 2) It was most likely Jimmy and Austin didn't want to talk to him or anyone that wasn't Ally.

Finally, after three hours, Trish pulled into the familiar Miami hospital parking lot. Austin practically leapt out of the car and dashed toward the doors. He reached the desk. "Ally Moon." he blurted, itching to get to her. The nurse typed a few things in her computer, then said, "Room 324, West Wing."

Austin didn't even pause to thank her. He ran down the hallway, glancing at each door he went by. Trish and Dez walked in to see him fly down one of the halls. "Ally Moon." The nurse didn't look up. "Just follow that nervous wreck, you'll get there." She advised. Trish thanked her and together they followed Austin down the hallway, having trouble keeping up. They turned around a corner and saw Austin disappear into a room. Outside the room, sat Lester Dawson, Penny Dawson, Mimi Moon and Mike Moon. Trish could hear lots of noises on the other side of the door and she didn't want to describe them. But over all the noise, she heard one triumphant yell. "Ally!"

And one weaker voice reply.

"Austin."

And then she was done listening because there were more noises she didn't want to explain. Her and Dez sat in the waiting chairs, next to the rest of the waited and waited and waited. And then…they were still waiting.

"Ugh. How long is this going to take?" Dez said, now sitting upside down in his chair, staring at the white ceiling. "These things take time, Dez." She explained. "And why are you upside down?" she added, looking down at him. "They have a nice ceiling." Dez replied simply. Trish rolled her eyes. They waited perhaps another hour and it was about 11:55 pm. About a half an hour later, the nurses and doctors came out and told them that Austin would get them when they were ready. The parents looked disappointed, but agreed to give them alone time.

Austin watched as Ally cradled a small bundle of blankets. Her face was sweaty, stained with tears, but her eyes shined with amazing love and excitement. Austin could only watch from her bedside, having only eyes for his wife and the miracle she held in her arms. The doctor and nurses had left, leaving Austin, Ally and their baby, yes 'their' baby, alone. "Ally, she's just so…so…perfect…beautiful." Austin said, lost for words. He looked down at the small infant. She was so small and had on a small wunzie that the doctors had provided after the weighing, measuring, etc. She had little wisps of light colored hair on her head and her eyes were still closed. She was sleeping contentedly, after just eating. The doctors would return soon to give the baby a bath and then finally they could settle for the night. "I know Austin. I love her."

Austin wiped a tear from Ally's face. "Me too. What are we naming her?" He asked. "Didn't we only agree on one name for a girl?" Ally said softly. "Annabelle it is." Austin replied, a huge grin spreading across his face. He touched her little hand and she instantly wrapped her fingers around his finger. His was quite large in comparison and hers was a lot softer than his calloused hands.

Austin's eyes filled with water and he blinked. He looked back at Ally. "Why didn't you tell me you were going into labor yesterday?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. "I didn't want you to worry Austin. And I wasn't sure if it was a false alarm. We've had that trouble before." She said, smiling at the memory of her false alarm and Austin's freaking out. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Austin whispered, starting to stroke Ally's cheek, as she looked down at Annabelle. "Do you want to hold her?" Ally asked after a couple minutes. Austin held out his arms in response. Ally stretched out to hand Austin the baby girl. He stared down in uncontrollable joy at the little person in his arms. She was so small. This was his baby. This was his little girl and always would be. He decided right then he would teach her everything about music, about what's right and what's wrong, teach her to stay away from boys (he felt a wave of fierce protection sweep over him at that thought), how to be a good person and most of all, just to be there for little Annabelle. He looked from Ally, to Annabelle, to Ally again. "Ally, I love you so much." He murmured.

Ally smiled, her head resting against the pillow. "I love you so much, too, Austin."

After a while, the doctors came in to take the baby for a bath. Austin decided to go with Annabelle and promised Ally they would be right back and that she could rest. The doctors took the baby from Austin's arms and he followed them out.

Then, finally, a tired looking Austin stepped out of the doorway, along with the doctors, and a little crying baby. All of the family got a glimpse of the new baby. They followed the doctors and Austin, who was still having trouble talking. Mike patted Austin on the back and Lester gave Austin an approving glance. Mimi and Penny just gushed over Annabelle.

When they reached the room, Austin went in with the doctors and even though the little baby cried, Austin looked at her with such love that he couldn't explain. It was different love than he and Ally shared. But it felt amazing all the same. After, an hour or so, they finally returned to Ally and she was handed her baby, who was crying still. She started to hum, the slow version of "Can't do it without You." Austin set in the chair at her bedside and hummed along side her, his deep voice mixing with her high one. The baby started to quiet. They let everyone come into visit. They all stayed for a short time, saying that Austin and Ally needed sleep and time to bond with Annabelle. Finally, they were alone again.

If I could stop the world, tonight,

I would

Freeze this moment in time,

Oh if I

Only could

(Only Cooouuuuuuuuulllllllddddd)

Austin watched the baby's face. It twitched, scrunched up, and relaxed. A small smile played on her lips then disappeared just as quickly. Austin let out a small chuckle and let her hold his finger again. He loved the feeling he had right now. It made him feel like a giant, protecting small Annabelle.

His heart was pierced by joy and love, for his baby, and the most beautiful woman in the world who gave birth to her. Then Annabelle opened her eyes and looked at both Austin and Ally's faces, as of taking it all in. They were a brilliant blue, but they would change over time. Most likely to a brown, like his and Ally's. Austin wished right there that he could keep this moment forever. He was loving every, freakin cute second of it. She seemed to finally have seen enough, and closed her eyes up again.

Our bodies dance like the wind,

Over and over again,

In a perfect sky

Hypnotized by the sound,

I get lost and then found,

In your eyes

He looked up and gazed into Ally's eyes. The chocolate orbs were tired and happy, at the same time. When she met his eyes, he saw all his love for her reflected there.

He didn't think he could ever love someone this much, but this was happening. He loved Ally so much, he needed her, like he needed oxygen. And here they were together, new parents, holding tiny Annabelle.

Cause it, doesn't get,

Better than this

No it, doesn't get

Better than this

Ooh, if we could stop the world tonight, I think that we should try,

Cause it doesn't get,

Better than This

Both of them felt like they were half asleep. And they decided to sleep. "You're staying, right Austin?" Ally said, a little concerned. "Wouldn't leave you for the world, honey." Austin replied softly. He switched the bedside chair with the rocker and pushed it as close to Ally's bed as possible. A small plastic box with Annabelle's full name printed on it (Annabelle Lee Moon-after Ally's favorite love poem*) and other information. But Ally ignored the box and held the baby close to her. Austin touched Annabelle's cheek and murmured, "Good night, princess."

He leaned down and kissed Ally softly and gently. "I love you, Ally."

"Love you too, Austin."

They locked eyes again, and for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Then Austin turned off the lights until a small night light glowed, then sat in the recliner and leaned back. "Goodnight." Ally whispered.

"Goodnight, baby." Austin answered her. He watched them both. Ally and Annabelle's breathing seemed to be in synch and they both looked adorable asleep. Ally's hair was all over and she had dark circles under her eyes, but Austin thought she looked as beautiful as ever. Annabelle twitched and moved about in her sleep. Her tiny fingers wiggled and sometimes her lips curved into a smile.

Austin grinned joyously and thought about the new chapter of Austin and Ally's life. And he was, for the record, pumped. He closed his eyes after a few minutes of watching his two favorite people, sighing contentedly.

It truly didn't get better than this.

**A/N: *I do not own the Edgar Allen Poe Poem about Anabel Lee**

**Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please read my other stories! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
